Patches
1.4.3 (Nov 22, 2012) *Minecraft 1.4.5 1.4.2c (Nov 6, 2012) *Apple & Cherry logs now place Jeb's new way instead of then his old one. *Increases drop chance of Apple and Cherry tree saplings. *Added Mod Support for ExtendedWorkbench. *using Forge's new creative tab features mod items are better sorted through the creative tabs and a new PixelPowers tab containing all mod items was added. *Changed Earth Painting recipe, old one got used by Item Frames, surround Paper with Sticks to craft. *BugFix: Yellow & Green Apples only drop from leaves with apples. *BugFix: Using pick block on Green and Yellow Apple Trees now gives the correct block. *BugFix: Shift+click for cloud/earth storage no longer crashes game. *BugFix: Error: TileEntityEnchantTable is missing a mapping, no longer missing. *BugFix: Non-Enchantable items placed into the Enchanting Table should no longer cause a crash. *BugFix: Dedicated Server: no longer suffocate in cloud blocks. *BugFix: Dedicated Server: player strength is working correctly. *Removed: Temp feature, placing normal chests on storm clouds. 1.4.2b (Oct 30, 2012) *BugFix: Solved cloud block lighting issues. 1.4.2 (Oct 30, 2012) *Minecraft 1.4.2. *Everyone can Enchant. *Added Ender Book. (To craft merge an Eye of Ender and a normal Book) *Enchanting Table recipe changed. (now needs a EnderBook) *Magic users can preview enchants. *Clouds are no longer semi-transparent. (This fixed most lighting bugs with Minecraft's 1.3 engine, but not in 1.4's) *New Time Advance Graphic. (should be easier on computers) *BugFix: Time Advance Gui properly supports resized graphics. 1.4.1 (Sep 28, 2012) *No ForgeAPI Patches! *BugFix: Non-magic users can no longer open the magic panel. *BugFix: Energy Bar now has the correct colors. *BugFix: Now properly checks energy level instead of experience level when activating Dash. 1.4.0 (Sep 22, 2012) *Added Light/Dense/Storm Double Slabs. *Added Light/Dense/Storm Fence. *Added Earth & Cloud Storage (the next version normal chests wont be peaceable on storm clouds anymore) *Added Earth & Cloud Paintings. *Added Paintbrush to change paintings. *Mana/Energy now have their own bar. *Cloud blocks can now be placed closer to earth blocks. *Changed Spell HUD. (fits better with the default HUD) 1.3.0b (Sep 6, 2012) *BugFix: Restored recipe for Cloud Workbench. *BugFix: Ponies once again can eat grass and flowers off the ground. 1.3.0 (Sep 1, 2012) *Minecraft 1.3.2 support. *New configuration file. (.minecraft/config/PixelPowers.cfg) *No base edits. (forge patch only required until integrated) *No More Player API - Forge Events replaced it. *You can disable cloud and tree generation. *You can disable Food & Block tweaks. *You can disable mob drop tweaks. *Servers can disable spells. *Decreased delay for gathering water vapor from 50ms to 20ms. (just long enough to stop double triggers) *Chickens now moult. *Zombies now drop rotten boots & belts. *Rotten boots & belts can be crafted into leather scraps. *Two leather scraps can be crafted into one leather. *Increased pickup range while flying. (no need to land to grab your stuff any more) *Pegasus/Supers can cloud kick Generated clouds. (special action + attack) *Cherries now drop from the trees. *Cherry trees can now be bucked. *Everyone can pick apples/cherries off the trees. (right click on leaf block that has an apple/cherry) *Added Yellow and Green apples. *Apple & Cherry Wood now have their own planks. *Added recipes to allow apple & cherry planks to be used with the default ones, not including stairs or slabs. (If anything else is missing, or a combo doesn't work, let me know) *Smoothed out sun&moon movement during time advance. *Upside-down cloud stairs now have corner connection like upright ones do. (I thought I had already done this) *Removed temporary item "edible flowers". (ponies can still eat fresh flowers off the ground) *Cherries have replaced all of the old "edible flowers", so you lose nothing. (This caused some cherries to appear without names, to fix the name just stack onto ones with names) *BugFix: Fixed mining delay while flying. *BugFix: Fixed valid beds sometimes being seen as invalid preventing re-spawning at it. *CrashFix: Pegasus can no longer attempt to gather water vapor if its disabled. *CrashFix: Cloud bed recipe wont attempt to register if light and/or dense cloud blocks are disabled. *CrashFix: Earth bed recipe wont attempt to register if hay blocks are disabled. 1.2.3b (Jul 8, 2012) *BugFix: Corrected Sound issues when the x or z values where negative. *BugFix: Portals once again work in SSP. *BugFix: Portals once again have warble effect. *BugFix: Attempting to place a piston on a cloud no longer removes the cloud blocks. *BugFix: Default trees once again support fast graphics. *Apple and Cherry trees now support fast graphics. *BugFix: Cloud Workbench now works in SMP. (Note: see new graphic info bellow) *Added a "Break to Fix" graphic, Breaking these blocks will drop the repaired version. 1.2.3 (Jul 2, 2012) *Old Glow Vapor completely removed. *Now Editing fewer base files by using PlayerAPI. *Renamed all my classes to be more unique to prevent incompatibility's. *Non-Ponies can eat Meat!! *Only Ponies can eat Grass & Flowers off the ground. *Clouds generate a bit differently. *Added Apple Trees. *Added Cherry Trees. (no cherry item though, trees are in now so you don't need to regenerate your worlds when cherries are added) *Added Storm Cloud Workbench. *Flowers and Grass grow/spread slower and only during the day. (Might be adjusted again as more of the food system is added) *No Magic or Energy cost for abilities in Creative Mode. *Earth Ponies now have apple buck. (SpecialAction + Punch Tree Trunk) *Earth Ponies can jump twice as high if they sneak before jumping. *Enchanted Feather Talisman no longer removes fall damage, instead it reduces damage taken. (this stacks with the earth pony damage reduction) *Started working on the Magic system, it's currently very limited/unfinished. (The whole system has already been planned out but wasn't ready for release) *Unicorns have Line of Sight Teleport and Location Recall Teleport. *Alicorns have Time Advance and Tele-Warp. *BugFix: pistons extended into cloud blocks will no longer break, instead the cloud block will drop. *BugFix: pistons can no longer push the new beds. *BugFix: pistons can now push hay blocks & flower pots. *BugFix: Blue & Violet water vapor now have the correct luminosity. *BugFix: Cloud beds properly set the players re-spawn point. *BugFix: Sleeping in the new beds correctly set the players hit box back to normal. *BugFix: While in new beds there is no graphic glitches. *BugFix: You can no longer walk on cloud beds if you can't walk on clouds. 1.2.1 (Apr 16, 2012) *BugFix: Flowers shouldn't spread to hay blocks anymore. *BugFix: SMP - Enchanting the Talisman should now give the correct item. *BugFix: SMP - Pegasus can create water vapor again. *BugFix: SMP - Placing/Breaking Water Vapor no longer Places/Drops Glow Vapor or gives an unnamed uncolored block. *BugFix: SMP - Placing/Breaking Glow Vapor no longer Places/Drops Water Vapor or gives an unnamed uncolored block. 1.2.0 (Apr 13, 2012) *Minecraft 1.2.5 support. *Lowered network traffic using Forge's new packet handler. *Remapped flowers so the default is no longer Black. *Added Beds. (Earth and Cloud Versions) *You can now dry grass into hay. (can't be eaten yet) *Hay blocks & bales added. *Added Flower pots. *Flowers are now biome specific. (also effects bonemeal) *Re-balanced movement speeds. *New settings for landing. *Simplified base edits to make compatibility patches easier. *Added the flower to dye combo's I missed. *BugFix: Blocks can replace tall grass again. *BugFix: Tall grass no longer grows on tilled land. *BugFix: Glow Vapor now can be place mid air like other cloud blocks. *BugFix: Using place in mid air no longer consumes the block in creative mode. 1.1.01 (Mar 31, 2012) *BugFix: In creative mode everyone can fly and walk on cloud blocks. *BugFix: Fixed one of my variables not resetting when you change the map. 1.1.0 (Mar 30, 2012) *Minecraft 1.2.4 support *Items & Blocks now appear in creative mode. *Added non-pony pixel settings. (see Abilities) *Flight toggle is now double jump. (this may also solve the reported issue of not being able to fly) *You can now move forwards and backwards while descending in flight. *Added Cloud Columns. *Stairs will automatically turn into corner stairs. *Changed all in game food stats. *Wheat can be eaten. *Added new flowers. (16 colors, single & group variations) *Added Flowers to BoneMeal use. *Single flowers grow into groups. (faster while raining) *Flower groups spread single flowers. (faster while raining) *Tall grass spreads. (faster while raining) *Tweaked dyes to work with new flowers. (2flowers = 1dye) (colors can be mixed, RedFlower+YellowFlower = OrangeDye) *All flowers can be eaten. (place one into the crafting window to receive food version or right click to eat off of ground) *Tall grass can be eaten. (right click to eat off of ground) *Added line of sight teleport system (old way still exists), magic cost is based on distance traveled. *Temporally allowed placement of wooden doors, beds, chests, workbenches, & furnaces on top of storm cloud blocks. (has some quirks but its not permanent) *You can now disable chat messages. *New config file layout. (easier to read) *Added an options menu (special + f1) for easier config changes. *fixed? SMP cloud bug: cloud generated in spawn area causing non-flyers to sometimes fall to their death. *fixed SMP bug: blocks are no longer placed while flying using mouse flight. *mostly fixed SMP bug: blocks are no longer broken while flying using mouse flight. (unless they are instant mine) 1.0.5 (Mar 18, 2012) *First public release.